Encounters
by Jenicca
Summary: Short stories about James and what he did to his mate, Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_My James+Victoria "Encounters" are short stories about how I envision her life with James. They will vary in length, but are short, and not in any particular order- just multiple examples of James's cruelty towards his mate, Victoria._

**Encounter 1- Defiance**

"Victoria!" James yelled, grabbing her by the throat, and holding her against a tree. "I run this coven. You do not kill unless in my presence."

"No. I kill when I please." she told him with confidence, wrenching his arm from her throat.

"I don't think so." said James darkly.

In a second, James had pinned her down and was kissing her, forcing her mouth open by threatening to bite her- she had experienced James's venom before, and it, next to being turned into a vampire, was the most painful thing she'd ever felt.

He pulled her head back by yanking on her hair, and kissed her pale neck- this was his favorite part- he inhaled her scent before sinking his fangs into her flesh. Victoria cried out in pain, screaming and gasping, her crimson eyes wide with terror.

"Mmmm. You taste good." James told her, as she continued to gasp in sheer agony.

He removed her shirt with one simple flick of his wrist, and Victoria struggled to get out from underneath him.

"Now, now. You're a defiant one, aren't you, Victoria?" he said, before biting her through her lace bra.

Now Victoria screamed louder than she had before.

"James- please- stop!" she breathed, tears staining her pale cheeks.

The rest was too brutal to describe. Victoria tried to close her eyes, but James wanted her to watch, and he got his way. He left no part of her body untouched, unbitten.

Her body. It almost was funny to think of it that way. It didn't belong to her, not anymore.

It belonged to James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encounter 2- Memory**

Victoria hated mirrors. To someone who didn't know about James and what he did to her, it would reflect her beauty. But to her, it only reflected nightmares.

She looked at herself in one now. There were about three or four crescent-shaped bite marks on her hand, and they went up her arms and covered her shoulders. She took off her dress and underwear, and the marks only continued.

Her chest was covered in scars and bite marks and remembering how she'd received them made her shiver. Her stomach had almost a rough texture to it due to all her markings, and she could recall James scraping her with his teeth down her stomach, just to inflict more pain.

Her waist and below was the most scarred part of her body. Victoria cried a single tear as she thought of James and how much he wanted her. She wanted him, too, but she wanted to love him, and she wished she could tell him that. But she couldn't.

There were so many scars on the inside of her thighs as well, and she cried more as she thought about those. Victoria heard the door open, and she knew who it was.

"James." she said, standing completely still.

She felt his hands grab her bare hips.

"Victoria." he whispered, inhaling her scent.

Victoria gasped as he tightened his grip suddenly. He threw her against the wall, shattering the mirror.

"Aw, c'mon Vicky. You're not gonna cry?" he asked, mocking her.

"James- please listen… I…I love you…" she choked out.

"And I love you, Victoria. But what does love have to do with it, my dear?"

"James, please!"

And the rest was all the same- more scars. More painful memories


	3. Chapter 3

**Encounter 3- Love**

"James, do you love me?" Victoria asked, moving so that she was standing in front of him.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." he answered harshly, pushing her to the side.

"James! Please answer me." she pleaded, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Victoria." he said, turning so that he faced her. "Do you need proof?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I think I do." she whispered in his ear before kissing him.

"Well, Victoria," he said, punching her in the stomach so that she fell down, gasping, "here's your proof."

"Ok, James, I'll leave! Just let me-"

"Oh, no… You asked me a question, and I'll answer you… I love you, Vicky- you're a pretty little thing. But I can't see you under all those clothes." he said, a smile creeping up on his face.

Victoria knew what she was supposed to do. She undressed slowly, letting James look her over. She hated herself for doing this, but she loved James- or she tried to.

"Now, come here, Victoria." James said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to him.

Victoria didn't protest when James pinned her down on the ground. She simply lay there and looked up at him, expressionless.

"Is something wrong, my love? You don't seem as…restless. I think I can fix that." said James, before biting her multiple times on the neck, causing her to let out bloodcurdling screams.

"That's better. You are beautiful when you're in pain, you know that? Let's make you more beautiful." James whispered, before taking on of her arms and twisting it so that it made a horrible crunching sound.

"Stop!" she yelped, trying to break free of his grasp.

James laughed and bit down hard on her arm. She screamed and her body convulsed in pain, her eyes almost rolling up into her head.

"I love you, Victoria." he said bitterly.

"I…love…you, too…James." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encounter 4- Stubborn**

Victoria laughed as James kissed her neck, handling her lightly.

"I've been waiting for you, Victoria." he told her softly, lifting her off the ground.

Victoria frowned- she didn't like being picked up. She squirmed, and he grabbed her wrist, his eyes briefly flashing red.

Victoria stayed calm, she didn't want to make James mad. She kissed his collarbone, and he bent his head to smell her hair. It smelled sweet, like strawberries, yet it was appealing to a vampire as well.

James titled her chin up so that he could see her face- red eyes, soft skin, and ruby lips. He smiled, knowing that he owned her completely- all of her. Not wanting to wait any longer, he ripped off her clothes in less than a second, along with his own.

Victoria smiled, and took a few steps back, letting her mate admire her. James watched her hungrily for a few seconds before pulling her to him by her hips. She was on top of him, thinking she had the dominant position- she was wrong.

James flipped her over and held her down, his hands refusing to let go of her. James was on top of her now, and Victoria could see he was no longer himself.

"James- please, try to control yourself." she said seriously, looking into his eyes.

James only gripped her harder, and she let out a little whimper of pain. Suddenly worried for herself, Victoria frantically tried to move out from under him, but he was much stronger.

"Don't move- this doesn't have to hurt, you know." James said, smiling.

Victoria moaned as James delicately bit her stomach, the venom hardly damaging her skin.

"You belong to me now, you know that?" James asked her, twisting a lock of her brilliant hair in his fingers.

"_I don't belong to you_." Victoria said harshly, spitting in his face.

"Alright, bitch." he growled, covering her mouth with his hand. "I tried to go easy on you, but since you want to be stubborn…"

James sunk in teeth into the thin flesh of her neck, and he listened to her screams, loving each one.


End file.
